Starting Over
by AjaniTheLion
Summary: A teenager loses his life because of a wreckless driver. But it is not all bad. He starts his life over as a lion cub and grows up with Simba and his friends. Rated T just in case. Note to all readers: I changed my name from SimbasRoar123 to AjaniTheLion.
1. The Death

Hey guys, I know I'm working Love Can Never Be Broken but I was so excited about this one I couldn't wait any longer. This story is just another classic on how a human dies, and gets reborn as a lion. I hope you enjoy! Remember, The Lion King and all it's characters are owned by Disney, not me. I only own this story and my made up characters if I make any.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to the pizza shop. I'll be back."

"Ok Will, just be careful."

"I will."

Will walked out of his house and started to ride his bike to the pizza shop. On the way, the clouds started to get dark. _I better hurry up before the storm comes,_ he thought.

Once he got to the pizza shop, he ordered a slice of pizza and sat down at one of the tables. The waiter brought him his slice and he started to eat it. While he was eating he was lost in his own thoughts. _How cool would it be if I was a lion? It would be awesome! I would be part of a pride and everything!_ Will gulped down his last piece of the pizza and paid for it. When he walked out of the pizza shop, he realized it was starting to rain. He hopped on his bike and started to ride home. On the way, it started to rain harder, and harder, until he could barely see five feet in front of him. He stopped at an intersection._ How am I going to get across? I can barely see!_ After a few minutes, he finally saw an opening through all the traffic. Err, well at least he thought he did. What he didn't see was a car that was driving a little too fast and it was coming straight for him. But, it was too late. The last thing he saw was the car's headlights. Then, everything went black.

Will woke up in a very strange place. It was all bright. Then, he saw someone he thought he would never see again. He saw his grandpa standing right in front of him."Grandpa?" He asked. "How are you here?"

"Something terrible has happened to you." he said. "You weren't supposed to leave Earth just yet, so we are sending you back.

Will remembered everything now. How he was riding home and how he was hit by the car. "So, I'm dead?"

"Yes, but you aren't supposed to be, so we are sending you back."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"But there is a downside. Unfortunatley, we can not send you back as a human, so we are sending you back as something else and you won't remember anything from your past life."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, this is the only way."

Before Will could say anything else, he could feel himself slipping away and again everything went black.

I know this chapter was short, but the good news is there will be another one up later tonight. Remember. leave reviews. It would mean a lot. Thanks!


	2. The Birth

Hey guys it's me again. I told you I would have this chapter up didn't I. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! The Lion King and all its characters are owned by Disney not me. I only own this story and my made up characters.

The small cub relaxed himself between his mother's paws. The lioness had just given birth to him. "He's adorable Kamili!" a lioness named Sarabi said.

"Thanks, Sarabi!" Kamili replied smiling at her newborn cub.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Ajani."

"That's a great name."

"Thank you so much!"

"I'll go tell everyone that there has been a new addition to the pride."

When Sarabi was gone, Kamili looked down at Ajani who was looking up at her with tired eyes. Little did the cub know that he had a past life as a human. Ajani had a dark brown pelt and a light brown underbelly. He had reddish orange eyes and had a Pridelander's nose. He also had a little brown tuft of fur on top of his head. "You must be tired," Kamili stated. Soon after she said that, Ajani fell asleep in his mother's paws.

Sarabi came back into the den with her other friend, Sarafina with two little balls of fur trailing right behind them. They stopped right in front of Kamili and saw Ajani sleeping soundly. "Awe," they both said at the same time. The balls of fur walked in front of Sarabi and Sarafina, revealing themselves to be a male cub and a female cub. They looked at Ajani closely, then they bumped their heads with his to try and wake him up. Once he woke up, he started to playfully swat at the two cubs' noses and they swatted back.

"Awe, Simba and Nala like Ajani," Sarabi said. Sarabi had given birth to Simba only two weeks before and Sarafina had given birth to Nala at about the same time. They couldn't talk yet, but they could still follow their mothers around.

"I can tell that they are going to be the best of friends," said Sarafina.

"Yes, I can tell that all three of them are going to have a special bond," said Sarabi.

"Would you look at that. My litte Ajani has two friends already," said Kamili smiling at the three cubs still playing with each other.

4 MONTHS LATER

"Hey Simba! Wait up!" Ajani called.

"Hurry up, 'Jani! We don't want Nala to catch us!" Simba replied.

"I'm coming!" Ajani yelled. Ajani, Simba, and Nala were playing tag and Nala was it. Just like Sarafina predicted, all three of them became best friends. Once Ajani caught up with Simba, they looked around for any sign of Nala, but found none.

"Where is she? She was just behind us a second ago," Simba said

Ajani shrugged. "I dunno."

Just then, Nala jumped out some tall grass nearby and pinned Simba to the ground. "Pinned Ya!" she stated proudly with her chest puffed out.

"Okay, Nala you got me," Simba said annoyed that Nala pinned him which felt for like the millionth time. "Can we do something else? I'm getting bored."

They all put their paws to their chins and thought. Ajani was the first to speak up. "Oh, I know! Let's see what your dad is up to Simba!"

"Okay," he said.

"Last one their is a hyena's butt!" Nala screamed. And with that. They all sped of towards Pride Rock.

Once they got to Pride Rock, Simba's father and the king of the Pridelands greeted them with a smile. "Ah, hello young ones," he said. "You couldn't have come at a better time."

"Why, what's going on?" Simba asked.

"Allow me to introduce, Sapphire." Sapphire was another cub. She had a light cream pelt but it was a little bit darker than Nala's and she had violet eyes. She had the same color underbelly as Nala and had a Pridelander's nose.

The only thing Ajani could think of when he saw her was one word, _Wow._

So, how did you like it? Please leave reviews. I hope I get back to updating this soon because I really like where I'm going with this story. Until next time, See ya!


	3. The New Friend

Man, I am on fire! Did you expect to see me back so soon? Well, if you didn't, that's ok, because here is another chapter! Oh, and if you didn't know how to pronounce "Ajani" it is prounounced ah-jah-nee. So whenever Simba, Nala or anyone else say "Jani" it is supposed to sound like "Johnny". The Lion King and its characters are owned by Disney. I only own this story and the characters I made up. Enjoy!

"Hi," Sapphire said acting shy.

"Hi, my name is Simba," Simba said. "And these are my friends, Nala and Ajani."

"Hey." they both said in unison.

"She is new here, and I need you three to show her around the Pridelands," said Mufasa.

"Okay, c'mon Sapphire, we'll show you around," said Simba.

"Okay."

With that, they all left the den.

IN THE PRIDELANDS

Ajani just couldn't shake this feeling he had in his stomach. It kept happening every time he looked at Sapphire. He couldn't help it. He just thought she was so beautiful. With her radiant violet eyes, her beautiful cream pelt, her...

"Yo 'Jani! You still there buddy?" Simba bopped him on the head with his paw.

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE?" Ajani asked with a startled expression. This earned a little giggle from Sapphire. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Simba asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing important," Ajani replied nervously.

The group of four arrived at the water hole.

"Well, since we are here, who wants to go for a swim?" Simba asked.

Before anyone could answer, Ajani was already jumping into the water. "Cannonball!" screamed Ajani. He splashed into the water.

Simba jumped in after him. "Wait for me!" Him and Ajani started to splash each other until suddenly, they realised that they were the only ones in the water.

"Why aren't you two swimming with us? The water is great!"

They both shuffled their paws. "We can't swim."

Ajani and Simba looked at each other. "We can teach you," SImba said.

"Yeah," Ajani agreed. "It's easy!"

"Okay," they both said in unison.

"Okay, first get into the shallows," Ajani said. They did as they were told. "Now, push off, and begin to kick slowly. Don't kick too fast or else you will go under."

They started to kick, and in no time at all, they started to swim. "I'm swimming!" said Sapphire excitedly.

"Me too!" Nala chimed in. All four of them began to play games. It was like this for a while. Then, suddenly, Sapphire went under.

"Sapphire?" Ajani asked. "Sapphire," he asked more urgently. "SAPPHIRE!" he screamed. He dived under the water. When he was under it was all blurry, but he could still make out a blob that was floating in the water... but it wasn't moving. _Sapphire!_ Ajani mentally screamed in his head. He dived towards her, grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and started to swim to the surface. He was almost out of breathe when he reached the surface, but he didn't care. His main goal was to get Sapphire to land. Once out of the water hole, he placed her down gently, and put his head near her snout. She wasn't breathing. Ajani started to panic. He start to push on her chest several times, but nothing happened. But he was determined not to give up. He gave one final push on her chest. Suddenly, she began to cough, as water escaped her mouth. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

She just stared at him for a brief moment. Then, she said," You saved me." She leaped on Ajani and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you."

Ajani's heart started to pick up speed. "Your welcome," he said. They stayed in that position for quite some time, until they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see Simba and Nala with smirks on their faces. Sapphire and Ajani both blushed and let go of each other.

Simba was the first to speak. "Ajani, that was like... AWESOME!"

"Yeah," Nala said. "That was very brave."

Ajani just smiled and looked at Sapphire, who smiled back.

It was starting to get dark. "I guess we should head back now," Simba said.

"Yeah let's head back," Nala agreed.

And with that, they four headed back to Pride Rock, with Ajani and Sapphire side by side the entire time.

PRIDE ROCK

"Where have you four been?" Kamili asked.

"Just at the water hole mom," said Ajani. Everyone started to settle down and go to sleep. Simba and Nala slept with their mothers. Ajani chose to sleep over in one of the den's corners for tonight. Suddenly, he saw Sapphire creep over to him. He patted the ground next to him, indicating Sapphire to lie down next to him. Once she was next to him, he said, "Well today was... interesting."

"Tell me about it," Sapphire said.

"Well, good night."

"Night. Oh, and Ajani?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks again for saving me." Then she licked his cheek.

Ajani blushed and said, "Your welcome." He laid back down and Sapphire placed her head on top of his.

On the other side of the den, Kamili, Ajani's mother couldn't help but smile.

So, how was it? If you didn't like it, it was because I had writer's block. Sorry. Remember, good or bad leave reviews. Until next time, See ya!


	4. To The Elephant Graveyard

Hey guys, Im back. Sorry for the wait. Well here is a new chapter for you all. Enjoy! Remember, Disney owns The Lion King. I only own this story and my OC's.

* * *

><p>Ajani was the first one to wake up. He yawned and felt and felt something against him. He looked over and saw Sapphire still fast asleep against him. He smiled and got up without waking her and walked out of the den to watch the sunrise at the tip of Pride Rock. He sat there for a few minutes just watching the scenery. He then heard a voice behind him. "You're up too?" He turned around and discovered that Simba was one behind him.<p>

"Yeah," replied Ajani.

"Hey," Simba said with a smirk on his face. "I saw you and Sapphire last night."

Ajani got red in the face, "How much did you see?"

"Oh, I saw enough to tell that you two are more than friends."

Ajani smiled nervously, "Oh."

"Nice going man," Simba said as he playfully punched Ajani in the arm.

"Hey guys." The duo turned to see Sapphire and Nala.

"Morning," Simba and Ajani said at the same time.

Sapphire sat next to Ajani and Nala sat next to Simba. "So what are we gonna do today?" asked Nala.

"Lets go see my Uncle Scar," Simba suggested. He'll give us an idea on what we should do."

"Okay," they all said.

* * *

><p>Scar was lying in his cave trying to get some sleep. That is, until he heard a voice. "Hey Uncle Scar!"<p>

Scar popped one eye open. He saw Simba and his friends coming his way. "What is it Simba?" he asked tiredly.

"We are bored and don't know what to do. Can you give us an idea?"

Scar's brain hatched an idea. "Well you could always just explore the Pridelands. But whatever you do, don't go near the rise at the northern border, only the the bravest lions go there.

Simba felt a little offended. "Well we're brave. What's out th-"

Scar cut him off. "I'm sorry Simba, I just can't tell you.

"Why not?"

"Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew and his friends," Scar said as he patted Simba on the head.

"Yeah right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason to be protective. An elephant graveyard is no place for young cubs. Oops!"

All the cubs were surprised. "An elephant WHAT? Woah!

"Well I guess you would've found out sooner or later. With you being so clever and all. Just do me one favor." Scar said as he pulled Simba in for a hug. "Promise me you'll never go near that dreaful place."

Simba thought for a moment, then smirked, "No problem."

"There's a good lad. You cubs run along now and have fun. And remember, it's our little secret. The cubs nodded and left the cave. When they were gone, an evil smirk formed on Scar's face

* * *

><p>"Well, you guys know where we are going right?" SImba asked.<p>

"Duh. We're going to the elephant graveyard!" Ajani said

"Yeah, let's get going," said Nala.

"Wait a minute," Sapphire said. "How are we going to get past our parents? They'll see us when we try to leave."

Simba thought for a moment. "I got it!" he announced. "Just follow my lead." They all ran together to find their mothers. As always, they were all together chatting about who knows what at their favorite hangout. Simba ran up to his mom. "Can we go to the waterhole mom?" he asked.

"Yeah mom, can we?" Sapphire asked her mom, Jamila. Jamila looked just like her daughter. The only difference was that she had green eyes.

"Can we?" Ajani and Nala asked their mothers in unison.

"As long as it's ok with Simba's mother.

They all turned to Sarabi, put on their best smiles and asked, "Pleeeaasseee."

Sarabi smiled and said, "It's alright with me."

"Yeah!" they all yelled as they started to run off.

"As long as Zazu goes with you," Sarabi conntinued.

All their faces dropped at what they just heard. Simba looked at Nala and whined, "No, not Zazu!"

While they were walking to the waterhole, the four tried to figure out a way to get rid of Zazu.

"So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" Nala asked.

"I know how we..." Simba started, but was interrupted by Zazu.

"Ah, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents would be thrilled. What with you being betrothed and all."

Simba didn't get the last part. "Be- what?"

"Betrothed," Zazu said. "Intended. Affianced."

Nala still didn't get it. "Meaning?"

"One day you two are going to be married!"

Simba and Nala just looked at each other. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Ajani and Sapphire took note of this.

Before Zazu could say anything else, Simba said, "Hey Zazu, since I'm the prince, aren't I able to boss you around?"

Zazu laughed. "Nice try, but only the king can do that."

Nala stepped in, "Well, he's the future king."

"Yeah," Simba said. "So you have to do what I tell you," Simba said poking his paw to Zazu's chest.

Zazu started to get irritated. "Not yet I don't, and with an attitude like that I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Huh, not the way I see it."

"Just then, Ajani came up behind Zazu and flicked him in his head so hard that it knocked him out. "Finally! He was starting to annoy me!"

"Alright it worked!" Simba yelped in triumph. "I am a genius."

"Hey genius, it was our idea," Nala said motioning to Ajani and Sapphire.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off!"

Simba was really starting to push Nala's buttons. "With us!"

"Oh yeah," Simba said and then he pounced at Nala. All of a sudden, Nala was on top of Simba.

"Pinned ya!" she laughed. Ajani started to snicker in the backround.

Simba glared at him. "Hey, let me up." As Nala was about to walk off in victory, Simba pounced at her again. They rolled all the way down a hill until Nala was on top of him again.

"Pinned ya again." Simba was about to protest but then a crater spit out gas which made them look up.

They were surrounded by elephant skeletons.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Remember to review. Until then, PEACE!<p> 


	5. The Troublesome Trio

Hey guys, I'm back! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember, The Lion King is owned by Disney. I only own this story and my OC's.

* * *

><p>Starting Over Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow," Simba and Nala said in unison. Everywhere they looked, there were elephant skeletons.<p>

"Hey! You guys gotta come see this!" Simba yelled up to Ajani and Sapphire.

Both Ajani and Sapphire slid down the hill and ended up right behind Simba and Nala. "What is it?" Ajani asked.

"Look," Simba and Nala both said.

Ajani and Sapphire peered over the log, revealing the hundreds of elephant skeletons. "Wow. This is awesome!" said Ajani. Ajani looked to his right and saw a giant elephant skull. Ajani pointed to it. "Look at that."

"I wonder if its brains are still in there," said Sapphire.

"There's only one way to know," said Simba. "C'mon, let's go check it out."

Just as Simba was about to walk into the elephant skull, a blue blur flew in front of him. "Wrong!" said Zazu. "The only checking out you will do would be to check out of here!"

"Aww man!" all the cubs moaned in unison.

"We're WAY beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands!"

"Look, Banana Beak is scared, haha," Simba snickered.

"That's Mister Banana Beak to you fuzzy!" Zazu retorded. "And right now we are all in very real danger!"

Simba swaggered over to the skull. "Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA!"

Just then Simba heard wild laughter come from inside the skull. He leaped behind Zazu. Out from the skull came three menacing hyenas. "Well, well, Banzai, what have we got here?" asked the female hyena.

"Hmm, I don't know Shenzi. What do you think Ed?" said one of the male hyenas.

"EHHAHEHAHAHA!" laughed the other male and less intelligent hyena.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassors!" yelled Banzai.

Zazu was shivering out of fear. "And quite by acccident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error."

Zazu started to push the cubs in the other direction, but before they could leave, Shenzi stomped her paw on Zazu's tail. "Wait, wait, wait. I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge." she said getting close to Zazu's face.

"I, madam am the king's majordomo."

Banzai moved over to Simba. "And that would make you..."

Simba finished for him. "The future king!" he said proudly.

Shenzi started to circle the cubs. "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?"

"You can't do anything to him!" Ajani stated.

"Technically, they can. We are on their land," Zazu whispered to Ajani.

"But Zazu, you told us that they were nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers," Ajani said.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay," Zazu said nervously.

Banzai heard this and put his head right up to Zazu's. "Who you callin' oopid-stay!"

Zazu knew that they had to get out of there. "Oh, my, my, my! Look at the sun! It's time to go!" Zazu said as he started to push the cubs away from the hyena trio.

Shenzi cut them off. "What's the hurry? We'd love for you to stick around for dinner!" she said.

Banzai spoke up. "Yeah, we could have whatever's lion around!" He started to laugh at his own joke.

"Wait a minute, I got one, I got one! Make mine a cub sandwich! What'cha think?" Shenzi said, unable to contain her laughter. Ed started to jumping up and down while pointing to something in the distance. "What Ed? What is it?"

Banzai looked at Shenzi. "Hey Shenzi, did we order this dinner to go?"

Shenzi was confused. "No. Why?" "'Cause there it goes!" Banzai screamed pointing to Zazu and the cubs who were already a long ways from them.

The cubs kept on running for their lives with Zazu behind them. Suddenly, one of the hyenas grabbed Zazu by the tail and pulled him away. The cubs stopped and looked around. "Did we lose 'em?" asked Sapphire.

"I think so," said Simba. "Where's Zazu?"

"Look at the little majordomo bird hippity hop all the way to the birdie boiler!" said Banzai as he stuffed Zazu into one of the steam vents.

"Oh, no! Not the birdie boiler! AHHH!" Zazu screamed as he was shot into the air.  
>The hyena trio laughed uncontrolably until they heard a voice from above them.<p>

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Simba commanded.

Shenzi smirked. "Like, you?

Simba realized his mistake. "Oops."All four cubs ran and screamed while barely avoiding the trio's sharp teeth. They ran up an elephant skeleton and slid down its spine. Suddenly, they all flew off the skeleton and landed on a mountain of skulls. Simba looked back and saw that the hyenas were still following them. They all ran up the skulls. Simba and Ajani made it to the top, but soon realized that they were the only two at the top. They both heard Nala and Sapphire screaming their names.

"Simba!" screamed Nala.

"Ajani!" screamed Sapphire.

Both the girls were slipping down the skulls and the hyenas were right behind them. Simba and Ajani gave each other a quick determined glance, and sprinted down to help Nala and Sapphire. Before Shenzi and Banzai could take a bite out of Nala or Sapphire, Simba and Ajani both clawed them in the face and helped the girls up the mountain of skulls. The four of them ran into a dead end. They tried to climb on leftover elephant skin and jump over the wall, but the skin caved in from under them. The four turned around to see the hyena trio closing in on them."Here kitty kitty..." Banzai taunted.

Simba and Ajani both attempted to roar, but they only came out as minor yowls.

"RAAAWWWWRRRR!"

Shenzi snickered, "That was it? Ha! Do it again. Come on."

Just as Simba and Ajani were about to try and roar again, their yowls were drowned out by the sound of a full grown lion's roar. Mufasa came out and pummled the hyenas to the ground as the four cubs watched in amazement. Zazu landed next to the cubs and surveyed the scene as well.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Shenzi said. "SILENCE!" Mufasa roared.

"Calm down. We're really sorry."

"If you ever come near my son or his friends again..."

"Oh! This is your son? Did you know that?" Shenzi asked.

"No I didn't know did you?" Banzai said.

"No! Of course not!"

They both turned to Ed. "Ed?" Ed stupidly nodded yes, which made Mufasa roar again.

"Heh, toodles," Banzai said as the hyena trio ran away. Zazu landed next to Mufasa and gave him an approving nod. Mufasa only glared at Zazu, which made him cower in fear.

Simba trotted up to his dad. "Dad I..."

Mufasa didn't let Simba finish. "You deliberately disobeyed me!" Mufasa scolded.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Simba said.

"Let's go home!"

Ajani, Nala, and Sapphire trotted up to Simba. "I thought you two were very brave," said Nala. "So did I," added Sapphire. Nala licked Simba on the cheek and Sapphire did the same with Ajani. Both of them didn't even look up because they both felt equally guilty about what they did. Little did the cubs know, that up on a perch above them, Scar watched the whole scene unfold. He glared at the cubs before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>How did you like it? Yeah, I know, it was pretty canon. The good news is that the next chapter will be all original. Remember to review!<p> 


	6. The Great Kings Of The Past

Hey guys, sorry it took me like ten years to update. But the good news is I'm out of school, so I should be able to update at least twice a week. Thanks for waiting so long! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Starting Over Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>The four cubs were walking back home with their heads bowed down in shame. The air was filled with complete silence until Mufasa's booming voice cut through it. "Zazu!" he said sternly.<p>

Zazu quickly flew in front of Mufasa and said with fear in his voice, "Yes Sire?"

"Take Nala and Sapphire home. I need to teach the boys a lesson."

When he said that, Simba and Ajani crouched close to the ground in fear. Zazu flew over to the cubs. "Come girls," he turned to the boys. "Simba, Ajani. Good luck." With that Zazu and the girls start to walk back to Pride Rock.

"Simba! Ajani!" Mufasa boomed. Simba and Ajani reluctantly started to walk towards Mufasa. Suddenly, they stepped into Mufasa's paw print. Both if their paws could fit into his. Only now did they realize how foolish they had been. They finally came to a stop next to Mufasa. Mufasa stayed silent for a moment then spoke. "Boys, I am very dissapointed in you."

They both hung their heads low. "We know," they both said at the same time.

"You could have been killed! And what's worse, you put Nala and Sapphire in danger!

Both Simba and Ajani started to tear up. "We were just trying to be brave like you," Simba said.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Boys, being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything," Ajani said.

"I was today."

Both Simba and Ajani were shocked. They always thought kings were never scared. "You were?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes. I thought I might lose you two."

"Oh. I guess even kings get scared huh? Simba asked with a slight chuckle.

"Mmhm."

"But you know what?" Simba whispered into his dad's ear.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I think those hyenas were even scareder."

"That's 'cause no one messes with your dad. Come here you two!" Mufasa picked up the two cubs and started to give them noogies.

Simba and Ajani then started running around the open field trying catch him, while laughing the whole time. Over the course of his life, Ajani felt very close to Mufasa. To Ajani, Mufasa was like his father. Ajani's real father died just before he was born. At least, that's what his mother told him. Finally, both cubs leaped onto Mufasa's back, making him fall to the ground. Simba spoke up. "Dad? You, me, and Ajani are pals right?"

Mufasa chuckled. "Right."

"And we'll always be together right?"

Mufasa paused for a moment, then spoke. "Simba, Ajani. Let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past, look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" they both asked in awe.

"Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I." After a moment of silence, the boys both yawned and their eyes were beginning to close. And not long after that, both cubs drifted into sleep. Mufasa chuckled to himself. "I'll take you two sleepyheads home." And with that, Mufasa started to head back towards Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ajani was awoken by a familiar voice. "'Jani! 'Jani! Wake up!"<p>

Ajani rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Simba staring at him. "What is it Simba?"

"How did we end up in the den?"

Ajani realized that he awoke inside the den. "I don't know. Maybe we fell asleep when we were with your dad and he brought us back home. Hey do you want to go out and explore?"

"Sure."

"Should we see if the girls want to come too?"

"Nah. Let them sleep. Besides, they might need some more rest after what happened yesterday."

"That's true. Ok, let's go."

As they started to walk out the den, Scar stopped them. "Good morning boys," he said.

"Morning Uncle Scar!" Simba replied cheerfully.

"Would you two come with me. Simba's father has a surprise for you at the gorge."

"Ok," they both said in unison. As they walked, a sinister smile flashed upon Scar's face, but the cubs didn't see it.

"What do you think the surprise will be?" Ajani asked Simba.

"I don't know, but I bet it'll be really cool!"

When they got to the gorge, Scar sat them down on a rock. "Now you two wait here and I will go get Mufasa."

"We'll go with you," Simba said.

"No!" Scar snapped. "Haha, no. You two just stay on this rock. You don't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas."

"You know about that?" Ajani asked.

"Ajani, everybody knows about that."

"Really?" Simba asked.

"Oh, yes," Scar said. "Lucky daddy was there to save you huh? Oh! And just between us, you two might want to work on those little roars of yours."

"Oh, ok," Simba said. "Hey Uncle Scar! Will we like the surprise?"

Scar smiled. "Simba, it's to DIE for." And with that, Scar walked away from the cubs.

* * *

><p>You guys all know what's going to happen next. Unless you haven't seen the movie. But come on, who hasn't seen the movie. Like I said, I should be able to update faster since I'm out if school. Expect another chapter as early as Friday. Remember to review, it would mean a lot. See you soon!<p> 


	7. The Surprise

Hey guys! I told you I would upload faster! Now it's time for the scene that we all hate so much. It pains me to write this. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Starting Over Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>"Little roar, puh!" Simba pouted. Simba then saw an iguana walk in front of him. "Hey 'Jani, let's try to scare this off with our roars."<p>

"Ok," Ajani replied.

They both went up to the iguana and let out the same yowls they did back at the elephant graveyard. The iguana was unaffected. They let out another yowl and the iguana was still oblivious to what they were doing. Finally, both the cubs sucked in a gulp of air. "ROOOAAARRR!" they let out a big roar and scared off the iguana. "Yes!" they both shouted. But their happiness was short lived because the ground started to tremble underneath them. They looked up to see hundreds of wildebeasts headed straight for them. The two cubs froze for a second, then bolted in the other direction.

Ajani and Simba were now only inches ahead of the stampede. Ajani spotted a lone tree a few feet ahead of them. "Simba! We can get on that tree to avoid the wildebeasts!" Ajani shouted. "Let's go!" The dynamic duo sprinted towards the tree and climbed to the top of it, holding on for dear life.

Suddenly, the cubs saw a blue blur fly towards them. It was Zazu. "Zazu, help us!" Simba pleaded.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Zazu yelled back.

"Hurry!"

Ajani cast a look at Simba. He had a look of complete fear in his eyes. Who could blame him? They were dangling above hundreds of wildebeasts. If they slipped, it would be the end for both of them. Suddenly, a wildebeast ran right into the tree and it snapped, flinging the cubs up into the air. "Ahhhhh!" they both screamed. Ajani could feel his life flashing before his eyes. The day him, Nala, and Simba became friends, the day he met Sapphire. Ajani knew that if something happened to him and Simba, it would break Nala and Sapphire's hearts.

Ajani snapped out of it when something caught both him and Simba. It was Mufasa! Mufasa started to weave in between the wildebeasts so he and the cubs could get away safely. Suddenly, Mufasa accidently ran into one of the wildebeasts, which made him drop. Simba and Ajani, leaving them stranded in the middle of the stampede. Then, out of no where, Mufasa emerged from the stampede and grabbed Simba and Ajani before a wildebeast trampled over them. Mufasa found a gap in the stampede and ran to the edge of the gorge and set the two cubs down on a rock. Then, Mufasa stared into the two cubs' eyes before being swept away by the wildebeasts. "Dad!" both the cubs screamed. Ajani didn't care if Mufasa wasn't his real father or not. To him, Mufasa was his real father.

The two cubs stood helplessly on the rock. Their eyes were scanning the stampede for any sign of Mufasa. Suddenly, Mufasa leaped onto the side of the cliff, with his claws digging into it. Slowly, he start to make his way to the top of the cliff. He was out of Simba and Ajani's sight, so the two cubs ran up to the top of the gorge to meet him at the top, thinking everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>Mufasa was at the top of the cliff, clinging for dear life. He saw his brother staring at him with cold eyes. "Scar! Brother, help me!" he pleaded.<p>

Scar just stared at him for a moment, then lashed out his claws and latched onto Mufasa, muttering the last words he would ever hear in his life on Earth. "Long live the king!" Mufasa stared at Scar with his eyes widened, then Scar threw him off the cliff leaving Mufasa screaming as he fell to his death.

* * *

><p>"No!" Simba and Ajani both screamed. Both cubs ran down to the bottom of the gorge. It was now completely deserted. Then, both cubs heard something coming their way. Thinking it was Mufasa, they both whispered, "Dad?" To their dismay, it wasn't Mufasa, but a lone wildebeast trying to catch up to the rest of its herd. When it ran ahead of the cubs, it revealed something under the same exact tree the cubs had been on not that long ago.<p>

The cubs moved a little closer to get a better look. They soon realized it was Mufasa. When they walked up next to him, he looked lifeless. Figuring he was just sleeping, Simba tried to get him to wake up. "Dad? You gotta get up. Dad, we gotta go home," Simba said starting to get worried. Both cubs started to tug on his ear, as this was their way of getting him up in the morning, which usually worked. But not this time. Simba and Ajani now knew that Mufasa was not sleeping.

They ran to the middle of the gorge. "Help!" they both screamed. "Somebody! Anybody! Help." Both cubs started to break down crying. They both walked back to Mufasa. Simba scooted his way under Mufasa's paw and Ajani climbed onto Mufasa's back. The two cubs continued to cry. That is until a dark figure showed up behind them.

It was Scar. "Simba. Ajani. What have you done?"

Simba moved out from under Mufasa's paw. "There were wildebeasts... and he tried to save us... it was an accident... we didn't mean for it to happen," he said between breathes.

Scar pulled both of the cubs close to him. "Of course, of course, you didn't mean for it to happen. No one ever means for these things to happen. But the king IS dead." When he said that, both the cubs looked up in shame. "And if it weren't for you two, he'd still be alive. Oh! What will your mothers think?"

Ajani looked at Scar. "What're we gonna do?"

Scar looked at both of the cubs. "Run away. Run away and never return." The cubs cast one last look at their dead father and ran away. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed appeared behind Scar. He only said two words,"Kill them." With that, the trio ran after Simba and Ajani.

The two cubs kept running, then they realized they were being chased by the same hyenas that almost killed them in the elephant graveyard. The cubs came to a stop at the edge of the cliff. The hyenas were closing in on them. They decided to take their chances and they jumped. They rolled down the side of the cliff and fell into a field of thorns. They managed to get out safely and the two cubs ran off into the distance. They could only hear the last part of the the hyenas were saying.

"...You ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

* * *

><p>Well, that was the hardest thing I ever had to write. I almost cried while writing this. Oh well. Things can only go up from here. The next update will either be tomorrow or Sunday. Tune in next time to see Ajani and Simba meet our favorite meerkat and warthog!<p> 


	8. Hakuna Matata

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! As you can see I started to name my chapters. I also changed my name. Get it? AjaniTheLion? As in the same Ajani in this story. Ajani is supposed to be the lion version of me anyway so I thought it was a good name change. Anyway enough about me on to the chapter! Oh before I forget! I do not own The Lion King. Disney does. If I did own The Lion King, we would be on like the 20th one by now.

* * *

><p>Starting Over Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>Nala finally started to wake up. It was late afternoon. She looked around the den and saw that Simba and Ajani were gone. She lightly tapped Sapphire on the shoulder and said, "Hey Sapphire, wake up."<p>

Sapphire lifted her head up and looked around the den. "Where are Simba and Ajani?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know," Nala replied.

Nala's mother appeared at the entrance of the den. "Nala, Sapphire. Come with me. Scar says he has an important announcement to make."

"Ok," both the cubs said.

When all the the lioness gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock, Scar started to speak, "Everyone, I have gathered you here today to bring you all very sad news." Scar paused for a moment. "There was a stampede in the gorge today and Simba and Ajani just happened to be there playing. Mufasa tried to save them, but to no avail. All three of them died in the stampede. It was a tragedy that Mufasa had to die. But to lose Simba and Ajani, who had barely become to live, it is a deep, personal loss." Nala and Sapphire, as well as their mothers and Sarabi, started to cry uncontrollably. Scar continued, "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. But out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise, and reach the dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena come together in our great and glorious future," Scar said as he climbed to the top of Pride Rock.

All of the lionesses just stared in shock. Kamili was the first to speak, "I never got to tell Ajani who his real father was."

"Who was his father?" asked Sapphire.

Kamili looked at Sarabi and sighed, "It was Mufasa."

* * *

><p>Simba and Ajani layed unconcious in the middle of the desert. Buzzards were flying over them. Figuring the cubs were dead, they swooped in to start feasting on the cubs. Suddenly, a warthog and a meerkat ran straight for them, making them fly everywhere. The warthog spoke, "Oh! I love this! Bowling for buzzards."<p>

"Gets 'em everytime!" said the meerkat while trying to contol his laughter.

The warthog made his way over to the unconcious cubs. "Uh oh. Hey Timon! You better come look! I think they're still alive!"

Timon looked at the two cubs. "Eww," he muttered. "Alrighty, what have we got here?" Timon started to sniff Simba and lifted up his paw. Timon's eyes widened at what he saw. "Jeez, they're lions!" He climbed onto the warthog's back. "Run Pumbaa! Move it!"

Pumbaa didn't think these cubs were dangerous. "Hey! Timon, they're just little lions. Look at them. They're so cute and all alone. Can we keep 'em?"

"Pumbaa are you nuts? We are talking about lions! Lions eat guys like us!"

"But they're so little."

Timon fell off of Pumbaa. "They're gonna get bigger."

"Maybe they'll be on our side."

"Ha! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Maybe they'll be... Wait! I got it! What if they're on our side?" said Timon completely taking Pumbaa's idea. "You know, having lions around might not be such a bad idea!"

"So we're keepin' em'?" Pumbaa asked.

"Of course we are!" replied Timon. "Who's the brains in this outfit?"

"Uhh..." Pumbaa started to say but Timon cut him off.

"My point exactly! Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade," said Timon as Pumbaa picked up the two cubs and trotted away.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Nala said. "So Simba and Ajani are brothers?"<p>

"Yes," replied Kamili. "Mufasa and I had a little too much special fruit from Rafiki's tree and some things happened, resulting in me getting pregnant with Ajani. I'm sorry Sarabi."

Sarabi didn't seem affected at all, "Its ok, Kam'. You didn't know what you were doing. And besides, Mufasa was the king. He was bound to mate with someone else sooner or later. I'm glad it was you."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not. Kam', we've been friends since cubhood, I'm fine," assured Sarabi as she pulled in Kamili for a hug.

"Thanks Sara',"

"So if Mufasa was Ajani's father," Sapphire said. "That means Ajani was a prince."

"That is correct," Sarabi said.

"I just wish he was here now," Sapphire said as she started to cry again.

* * *

><p>Timon started to splash water onto to the two cubs and then they finally started to awake. "You ok kids?" Timon asked.<p>

"I guess so," they both said.

"You nearly DIED," Pumbaa said.

"I saved you," Timon said. Pumbaa grunted. "And Pumbaa helped... a little."

"Thanks for your help," Simba said as him and Ajani started to walk away.

"Hey where you going?" Timon asked.

"No where," Ajani replied.

"Gee, they look blue," said Timon.

"I'd say dark brown and brownish gold," said Pumbaa, not getting what Timon meant.

"No, no, no. I mean they're depressed."

"Oh." Timon and Pumbaa walked up to the cubs. "Kids, what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing. They're at the top of the food chain! Haha! The food chain..." Timon laughed but then stopped when he realized no one was laughing. "So, where you from?"

"Who cares? We can't go back," Ajani said.

"Ah, you're an outcast. That's great, so are we!" Timon said.

"Whatcha do kids?" Pumbaa asked.

"Something terrible, but we don't want to talk about it," Simba said sadly.

"Great! We don't want to hear about it," Timon said.  
>"Come on Timon," Pumbaa whispered. "Anything we could do?"<p>

"Not unless you could change the past," said Ajani.

"You know kids, in times like this, my buddy Timon here says, 'You gotta put your behind in your past.' Wait I mean..." Pumbaa said, knowing he got it wrong.

"No no! Amature. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's 'You gotta put your past behind you.' Look kids, bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it right?

"Right," Simba muttered.

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world!"

"Well that's not what we were taught," Ajani said.

"Well, then maybe you two need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Hakuna Matata."

"What?" the two cubs asked.

"Hakuna Matata," Pumbaa said slowly. "It means no worries."

"Hakuna Matata," Timon said. "What a wonderful phrase."

"Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze!" Pumbaa sang.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days." Timon started to lead the cubs into the jungle.

"It's our problem free philosophy!" both Timon and Pumbaa sang.

"Hakuna Matata," Timon finished. Welcome to our humble home," he said as he showed the cubs the oasis.

"You live here?" Ajani asked.

"We live where ever we want."

"Yep! Home is where your rump rests!" Pumbaa said.

"It's beautiful," Simba said in awe.

As they walked through the jungle, Pumbaa belched. "Man, I'm starved!

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra!" Simba said.

Timon shook a little bit. "We're fresh out of zebra,"

"Any antelope?"

"Nah ah,"

"Hippo?" Ajani asked starting to get desperate.

"Nope. Listen kids, if your gonna live with us, your gonna have to eat like us." Timon walked over to a log. "Hey! This looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub!"

Pumbaa lifted up the log to reveal hundreds of bugs and insects.

"Eww, what's that?" Simba asked.

"A grub," Timon replied. "What's it look like?"

"Eww! Gross!" Ajani said.

"Tastes like chicken!" Timon said as he swallowed a grub. He went up to a mound and pulled out a red grub. "Pequant, with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love 'em!" Pumbaa said with a mouthful of grubs. After he swallowed them, he slurped up a worm and said, slimy, yet satisfying."

"I'm telling you kids, this is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities." Timon pulled out a blue grub. "Oh! The little cream filled kind!" he said as he ate it. "And best of all, no worries. Well kids?" Timon asked the cubs as he held up the leaf platter.

Both the cubs picked up a grub. "Oh well, Hakuna Matata," said the two cubs as they swallowed their grubs. At first, they thought it didn't taste good, but then it got better and they said, "Slimy, yet satisfying."

Timon smirked. "That's it."

* * *

><p>So how was the chapter. I bet you guys didn't expect Mufasa to be Ajani's father! The next update will either be tomorrow or Tuesday. Remember to leave reviews. See you guys later!<p> 


	9. Is He Watching Us

# Starting Over Chapter 9 #  
>Hey guys, I'm back! First, let me answer DBZGIRL111's question. Am I doing a Lion King 2 with Ajani and Sapphire in it? The answer to that is a big... YES! I love this story so much, that I want to make another story with Ajani and Sapphire in it. Plus, I might even make up new original stories with Ajani and Sapphire in it. I do not own The Lion King. Disney does. I do own my OC's though. And as requested, here is a shoutout to Born To Be Awesome: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story! Make sure to keep reading and reviewing! Quick side note, anyone else notice that Disney has been making crappier movies and even more crappier shows? I mean come on! Where's the hand drawn animation that all the Disney classics had. Disney has to clean up its act soon, or they will lose lots of money. I wish we were back to the good old Disney. Well, enough of my rambling, on to the story!<p>

* * *

><p>Starting Over Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>A couple weeks have past since Simba and Ajani have met Timon and Pumbaa, and they have become very good friends with them, even if they constantly kept Timon and Pumbaa worried about them because of their crazy adventures. Like right now for instance, Simba climbed to the top of a very tall tree and Timon was trying to get him to come down. Timon started to scold Simba, "Young lion! You better come down from that tree this instant!"<p>

Ajani walked up next to Pumbaa, who was sitting there watching the scene unfold. Ajani looked up at Simba and then to Pumbaa. "Let me guess, this is probably the twentieth time this happened," Ajani said.

"Yep," Pumbaa replied.

Simba looked down at them. "Man, you guys look like ants down there!"

Timon was still trying to get him down."I'm going to count to three, and you better be down from that tree! One, two..." Simba jumped onto a branch that couldn't support his weight, and it broke. He started to fall from the tree. Pumbaa had no choice but to jump on top of Timon so he could catch Simba. Simba fell onto Pumbaa's stomach and was completely unharmed. Timon on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He crept out from under Pumbaa and wheezed, "Three."

Ajani started to laugh uncontrollably. "You... okay... Timon?" he asked between laughs.

"Never been better," Timon replied sarcastically as he started to wobble around.

"Sorry Timon," Simba laughed. Man, I'm hungry. Let's go find some grubs."

"Lead the way," said Pumbaa. With that, the four friends went to their favorite log for some grubs to eat.

* * *

><p>Back at the Pridelands, thinks weren't so happy. Ever since Scar became king, the Pridelands had lost most of it beauty and was reduced to a wasteland and almost all the herds moved out. The lionesses were coming back from the hunt with less and less each night. Since the lionesses were out on their hunt, Nala and Sapphire hung out at their favorite tree. "I never got to tell him how I felt about him," Nala sighed.<p>

"Simba felt the same way about you too," Sapphire stated.

"Really?" Nala asked.

"Yeah. In fact, the day before... you know him and Ajani died, he told me and Ajani he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend," Sapphire said sadly.

Nala smiled and tears started to come to her eyes. "I miss them."

"So do I. I wish somehow we were their to save them."

"For some reason, I feel like they are both still alive. It must be my mind playing tricks on me."

"Yeah, me too," Sapphire sighed.

* * *

><p>That night Simba and Ajani stayed up late to look at the stars. Timon and Pumbaa were already asleep. They lied there in silence for a long time. Ajani was the first one to break the silence. "Do you think your dad is watching us right now?" he asked Simba.<p>

"Yeah, but he probably is angry at us for what we did. Do you think he will forgive us?"

"I hope so," Ajani said. "I wonder what Nala and Sapphire are doing right now."

"Nala..." Simba sighed. "I never told her how I felt about her."

"Don't worry dude, I know she liked you."

"Really? How?" Simba asked.

"I always saw her staring at you. Trust me man, I know she liked you."

"Well even if she did, it doesn't matter. We can never go back anyway."

"Yeah. Our mothers would be ashamed and so would Nala and Sapphire."

"Yeah. Hey look on the bright side, we met Timon and Pumbaa," Simba said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sometimes I worry about those two," Ajani laughed.

Simba yawned. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Same here." They both went to their beds next to Timon and Pumbaa and fell asleep, dreaming about the girls they cared about the most.

* * *

><p>I know, not my best or longest chapter but I had writers block. Next chapter, the cubs will turn into adolescents and Simba and Ajani might meet up with some very familiar faces. I think you know where I'm getting at. Remember to review! The next update should be on Friday.<p> 


	10. The Reunion

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I haven't uploaded in more than a month. The reason why is that I was in Europe the whole time. Man, was it fun! Well now that I'm back I will go back to my old schedule, so expect more chapters soon! The Lion King is owned by Disney. I do own my OC's. On to the chapter!

* * *

><p>It has been two years since Simba and Ajani have been rescued by Timon and Pumbaa. They have grown quite a bit. They now have full manes and have bulging muscles. Timon and Pumbaa were currently on their daily quest for grubs, so that left Simba and Ajani to themselves. "Are you sure Timon and Pumbaa are fine by themselves?" Ajani asked.<p>

"Of course they are!" Simba said. "Why the sudden worry? They've always went looking for grubs by themselves."

"I don't know, I just have a bad-"

"AHHHH!" Ajani was cut off by Pumbaa's scream. Simba and Ajani glanced at each other for a moment, then bolted in the direction of Pumbaa's scream.

* * *

><p>Currently, two lionesses were chasing after a warthog This wathog happened to be none other than Pumbaa, and the lionesses happened to be the much more mature Nala and Sapphire. They left the Pridelands to find help because they couldn't take it anymore. Everything was horrible. Scar had reduced the Pridelands to absolute dust. They needed help. And fast.<p>

The two lionesses were closing in on Pumbaa, and right as he was about to escape, he got stuck under a tree root. Just as they were going in for the kill, two full grown lions jumped over the root and started to fight them. As Sapphire was engaging with the dark brown lion, she couldn't help but think he was familiar. She clawed at his face than pounced at him, but the lion anticipated this and grabbed Sapphire and pinned her to the ground. Sapphire noticed that Nala pinned the golden brown. Somehow, the lion knew her name because the only thing he said was, "Nala?"

She backed off of him and the dark brown lion backed off of Sapphire. "Sapphire?" he asked shockingly. "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" both lionesses asked.

"Its us, Simba and Ajani," the golden brown lion said.

"Simba? Ajani?" they both asked. The two lions nodded.

Everything was silent for a moment, then Nala and Sapphire broke the silence. "WOAHHH!" they both screamed enthusiasticly. The four lions started to bump heads and bombard each other with questions.

"What're you two doing here?" Ajani asked ecstactically

"What do you mean what are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked happily.

Before Ajani could answer, Timon butted in, "HEY! What's going on here?"

"Timon, this is Nala and Sapphire," Simba said. "They're our best friends!"

"Friends?" Timon asked confused.

"Yeah. Hey Pumbaa! Come over here!" Pumbaa squeezed his way out from under the root and walked over to the two lionesses. "Nala, Sapphire, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, this is Nala and Sapphire.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Pumbaa said.

"The pleasure is all ours," Nala replied.

"How do you do- WAIT! Timeout!" Timon yelled. "You know them, they know you, but they want to eat him," Timon gestured to Pumbaa. "And everybody is okay with this?... DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" Timon yelled.

"Relax Timon," Ajani said to his very confused friend.

"Wait 'till everyone finds out you two have been here all this time," Nala said. "And your mothers. What would they think?"

Sapphire decided to cut in so Nala wouldn't get any more touchy on the subject, "Hey Ajani, we've got something very important to tell you."

"Really? What is it?" he asked curiously.

"We know who your father is!" Nala said happily.

"Who is it?" Ajani asked excitedly.

"Well let me put it this way," said Sapphire. "You knew him when you were a cub and you and Simba were almost always with him."

Ajani and Simba looked at each other with wide eyes. "You mean.."

"Yes Ajani," said Nala. "Mufasa is your father."

They both were silent for a moment, then exploded with emotion. "Hey Simba, this means we're brothers!"

"I know! I guess you inherited your dark fur from your mother."

"I guess so. This is so cool!"

"Well now that the brotherly love is out of the way," Sapphire laughed. "We need to let everybody know you guys have been here all this time."

"They don't have to know," said Ajani. "Nobody has to know."

Nala looked confused. "Of course they do! Everyone thinks you two are dead!"

"They do?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Nala said sadly. "Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did?" Simba asked. "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters, you're alive. And that means... you're the king!

Timon laughed, "Simba? The king? Lady, have you got your lions crossed."

Pumbaa gasped and knelt before Simba. "The king! Your majesty, I gravel at your feet." And he started to kiss Simba's paw.

Simba pulled away "Stop it," he said

Timon walked up to Pumbaa. "No, no! It's not gravel, its grovel, and don't! He's not the king." Timon looked up at Simba for reassurance. "Are ya?"

"No," Simba said.

"Simba!" Nala and Sapphire gasped.

"Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight," Timon said. "You the king? And you never told us?"

"Look I'm still the same guy."

Timon held up a fist. "But with POWER!"

Nala bent down to Timon's height. "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes."

Timon looked at Simba. "Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right Simba?"

Simba sighed. "Mmm, maybe you better go."

Timon's jaw practically fell to the ground. "It starts," he said flatly. "You think you know a guy." He and Pumbaa then walked off into the jungle.

"Timon and Pumbaa," Simba laughed. "You learn to love 'em." Nala then turned away from him. "What?" he asked. "What is it?"

A tear rolled down Nala's eye. "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me."

"Hey, its okay," Simba reassured.

"I really missed you," Nala said as she started to nuzzle him.

He nuzzled back. "I missed you too."

Realizing they wanted to be alone, Ajani whispered in Sapphire's ear, "I think they want some alone time." Ajani winked.

"Okay, let's go," Sapphire said. With that, Ajani and Sapphire left to go catch up.

* * *

><p>How was it? Please remember to review! Again, I am so sorry it took me this long to update. The next chapter should be up soon!<p> 


	11. Spiritual Guidance

I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait. Starting up school, not to mention high school, didn't leave me a lot of time to write. I will try my hardest to update faster next time. I do not own The Lion King. I do own my OC's. Well, let's cut to the chase. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Ajani and Sapphire were walking deep into the jungle. Suddenly, Ajani's stomach growled.<p>

"Someone's hungry," Sapphire laughed. A question came to her mind. "What did you eat since you couldn't hunt when you were a cub?

Ajani smirked. "Grubs."

"What's that?"

"You'll see. Follow me." Ajani led Sapphire to a fallen log. He lifted it up to reveal many grubs crawling around. He smiled at Sapphire, picked up a grub, then ate it.

Sapphire stuck her tongue out. "Eww!" she laughed.

"Wanna try one? They are actually really good! Slimy, yet satisfying."

Sapphire was a little reluctant, but she finally gave in. She grabbed a grub and swallowed it. After some time, she smiled. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"There you go!" said Ajani. Both the lions broke out into laughter. After they settled down, Ajani thought of something. "Hey! How about we wrestle? Just like old times!"

Sapphire smirked and got into a fighting stance. "You're on!" she said.

Before Ajani could say anything, Sapphire pounced at him and smirked when she thought she pinned him, but Ajani was quick and flipped her over and pinned him. "I still got it!" he boasted. Sapphire then playfully slapped him in the face with her paw. "Ow!" he said.

"Don't rub it in!" They both laughed. Sapphire stared into his amber eyes and Ajani stared into her violet ones. Everything was silent. Suddenly, she licked his cheek and said, "I never stopped loving you."

"And I never stopped loving you. I thought of you constantly."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ever since I first saw you I knew you were the one."

Sapphire was crying tears of joy. "Oh, come here you big softie!" She pulled him down into a loving embrace.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a very long. Sapphire was the first to speak, "'Jani?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgive me for asking, but why didn't you and Simba ever come back to Pride Rock?"

Ajani sighed. He knew that question was going to come up sometime. "We never came back because..." then suddenly, Sapphire and Ajani saw Simba run into the open meadow with an angry expression. "Sorry, but I have to tell you later. I gotta find out what's wrong with Simba. Try and see if you can find Nala."

"Okay, I'll find her. Go to your brother." Sapphire said with a smile. "Thanks," Ajani said as he nuzzled Sapphire.

Ajani ran off to catch up with Simba. Once he was close, he saw Simba talking to a crazy mandrill with a stick. "Hey Simba, who's this?"

"I don't know. This crazy monkey keeps following me. I was just a about to ask who he was. "Who are you?"

"Oh, de better question is, who are you two?"

"We thought we knew. Now we're not so sure."

"Well I know who you are. Come here it's a secret," said the mandrill as he pulled on Simba's head making him come closer. "Asante sana squash banana we we nugu me me apana!" yelled the monkey.

"Enough! What is that supposed to mean anyway?" Simba asked annoyed with the monkey's antics.

"It means your a baboon, and I'm not," said the baboon while trying to control his laughter.

"I think you're a little confused," said Ajani as the two lions started to walk away.

"Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused, you don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" said Simba

"Sure do. You're Mufasa's boys."

The two lions stopped, frozen and looked at the mandrill as he whispered, "Bye."

"Hey wait!" called the two lions as they chased the monkey through the night.

They came to a stop when they saw the mandrill on a perch, meditating. "You knew our father?" Simba asked.

The mandrill spoke in a robot-like voice. "Correction. I know your father."

"I hate to tell you this," said Ajani. "But he died. A long time ago.

"Nope! Wrong again! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow ol' Rafiki, he knows de way! C'mon!" said Rafiki as he ran into the forest. Simba and Ajani ran after him. "Don't dawdle," Rafiki said from one of the tree tops. "Hurry up!" Both lions sprinted after the baboon. Just when they thought they got lost, they saw a hand come up to their faces. "Stop!" said Rafiki. "Sshh. Look down dere," he motioned towards a small pond. Both lions crept cautiously to the edge of the pond and peered over it. Only to see their two reflections combined into one face.

"That's not our father," said Simba. "It's just our reflection."

"Nooo," breathed Rafiki. "Look harder," he said as he used his finger to create small ripples in the pond, making Simba and Ajani's refection into Mufasa's own reflection. "You see, he lives in you."

Suddenly, a huge cloud formed in the sky and two names echoed from it, "Simba... Ajani.'

"The two lions looked up at the cloud and asked in awe, "Father?"

The cloud formed into the shape of a lion. That lion was Mufasa. "Simba, Ajani, you have forgotten me."

"No," Ajani said. "How could we?"

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself boys, you are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can we go back? We're not who we used to be," Simba said sadly.

"Remember who you are. You are my sons, and the true rulers of the Pride Lands." The cloud started to fade back into the sky. "Remember who you are. Remember."

Simba and Ajani ran after the fading cloud. "Wait! Don't leave us! Father! Don't leave us..." By then the cloud had completely vanished and Mufasa's ghost was gone.

"Rafiki walked up to the two lions. "What was that?! The weather, puh. Very peculiar. Don't you tink?"

"Yeah," said Simba. "Its looks like the winds are changing."

Ah, change is good."

"Yeah, but it's not easy. We know what we have to do but, going back means we'll have to face our past. We've been running from it for so long. Out of nowhere, Rafiki hit both Simba and Ajani with his stick.

"Ow! Jeez! What was that for?" both Simba and Ajani asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past!" Rafiki laughed.

"Yeah, but it still hurts," Ajani said.

"Ah yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or..." Rafiki paused. "Learn from it." He took another swing at Simba and Ajani but they both dodged it.

"Aha! You see! So what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna take your stick," said Ajani as he took Rafiki's stick and threw it to the side.

"No, not the stick!" Rafiki panicked as he picked up his stick. He then saw Simba and Ajani running away from him. Hey! Where are you going?"

"We're going back!" they both yelled.

"Go on, get out if here! Woooooo! Wooooooooooooooooooo!" Rafiki screeched as Simba and Ajani ran back to the Pridelands to face their destiny.

* * *

><p>There it is. Please review! If you do, it will make me update faster! Thanks. I should have the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday. Till then, farewell all you faithful readers!<p> 


	12. The Return of the Kings

Hey guys! I'm really really sorry for not updating for so long! School is getting in the way and every time I tried to update something got in the way. I don't want you to think that I abandoned this story, because I'm going to finish this story and make a sequel! To everyone who waited so long, thank you so much and I'll try to make it up to you by updating sooner! Well let's get to the chapter you all waited so long for! I don't own The Lion King but I do own my OC's.

* * *

><p>Simba and Ajani were running through the desert with determined spirits set on challenging their uncle and saving the Pride Lands. On the way, Ajani looked at Simba and asked, "Do you think the girls will catch up?"<p>

"I hope so," Simba said quietly. "We're going to need it."

"Do you think the Pride Lands are as bad as they say?" Ajani asked worriedly.

"We'll soon find out soon," Simba said as a familiar rock formation appeared over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Nala and Sapphire approached the sleeping Timon and Pumbaa. "Hey," Nala whispered. "Hey wake up."<p>

Timon rubbed his eyes groggily. When he saw two pairs of large eyes, he screamed in terror, causing Pumbaa to wake up and scream too. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Hey! Hey! It's okay, it's us!" reassured Sapphire.

"Don't ever do that again! Carnivores! Oy!

Nala rolled her eyes, "Have you guys seen Simba and Ajani?"

"I thought they were with you!"

"They were, but now we can't find them. Where are they?"

Suddenly, all animals heard a joyful laugh in the tree above them. "Oh ho ho! You won't find them here!" said the mandrill in the tree. "Haha! The kings, have returned."

Sapphire and Nala widened their eyes in shock. "I can't believe it. They've gone back."

Timon was confused. "Gone back? Whadaya mean? Hey! What's going on here? Who's the monkey?"

"Simba and Ajani have gone back to challenge Scar!

"Who?"

"Scar!"

"Who's gotta scar?" asked Pumbaa joining the conversation.

"No, no, no. It's their uncle."

Timon was really confused. "The monkey's their uncle?"

"NO! Simba and Ajani have gone back to challenge their uncle to take their place as kings!"

Timon and Pumbaa echoed at the same time, "Oooohhhh."

* * *

><p>Simba and Ajani arrived at the border of the Pride Lands. They stood on a small rock peak that overlooked all of the Pride Lands. All of the life and vegetation that they used to know was replaced with dryness and death. Both Simba and Ajani were at a loss for words. They could only cast angry glares at what their own uncle had caused. Suddenly, they heard something behind them. "Simba! Ajani! Wait up!" It was Nala and Sapphire.<p>

"It's awful, isn't it?" Sapphire asked sadly.

"We didn't want to believe you," said Ajani.

"What made you come back?" asked Nala.

"We finally got some sense knocked into us, and we got the bumps to prove it," Simba chuckled. "Besides, this is our kingdom. If we don't fight for it, who will?

"We will," Nala said with no hesitation.

"It's gonna be dangerous," said Ajani cautiously.

"Danger? Ha! We laugh in the face of danger hahaha!" said Nala who was quoting Simba when they were at the Elephant Graveyards as cubs.

"I see nothing funny about this," a new, but familiar voice said from behind the lions.

Simba turned to see Timon and Pumbaa approaching them. "Timon? Pumbaa? What're you doing here?"

Pumbaa bowed. "At your service, my liege."

Timon grimaced at the sight of the once beautiful Pride Lands. "We're gonna fight your uncle for this?"

"Yes Timon," said Ajani. "This is our home."

"Ehh… talk about your fixer upper. Well guys, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end," Timon said as he bowed. Simba and Ajani smiled gratefully to their friends. They made their way towards the side of Pride Rock. They couldn't get any closer because a large group of hyenas were sleeping near them. Timon groaned. "Hyenas… I hate hyenas. So what's your plan for getting passed those guys," he whispered to Simba.

"Live bait," Simba said flatly.

"Good idea… Hey!" Timon said realizing what Simba was getting at.

"C'mon Timon, you guys gotta create a diversion!"

"Whadaya want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,<em>

_eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he has a treat!_

_Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine!_

_All you gotta do is get in line! _

_Are ya achin'?_

_Yup, yup, yup!_

_For some bacon?_

_Yup, yup, yup!_

_He's a big pig!_

_Yup, yup!_

_You could be a big pig too! Oy!_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" both Timon and Pumbaa screamed as they ran away from the hyenas.

Simba and the gang crept up closer to the base of Pride Rock. "Nala, Sapphire, you find our mothers and rally the lionesses. We'll look for Scar."

The two lionesses nodded and took off. Simba and Ajani saw lionesses and hyenas gathering at the base of Pride Rock, so they came closer for a better look. Suddenly, a voice Simba and Ajani haven't heard since they were cubs boomed their mothers' names. "Sarabi! Kamili!," called Scar.

The two regal lionesses approached Scar with their heads held high and hyenas snapping at their heels. "Yes Scar?" they said simultaneously.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their jobs."

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on," Sarabi stated.

"No! you're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's over! There is nothing left!" said Kamili. "We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock!"

Scar got agitated. "We're not going anywhere!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" said Sarabi sternly.

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want! Scar boasted.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was you would…."

Sarabi couldn't finish her statement because Scar lost it and struck Sarabi across the face with his paw.

"That's it!" Simba said as he lept down to where his mother lay.

To say Scar was surprised, was putting it lightly. "Mufasa? No, you're dead!"

Simba approached his mother and nudged her to wake her up. "Mufasa?"

Simba shook his head. "No, it's me."

Sarabi's eyes became wide. "Simba? You're alive? How can that be?

"It doesn't matter, I'm home," Simba said as he nuzzled his mother.

Scar was stunned. "Simba?" he said for recognition. "Simba! What a surprise it is to see you…. alive," Scar said as he cast an angry glare at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"He's not the only one!" said Ajani as he rushed to Simba's side.

Kamili blinked. "Ajani? Is that really you?"

Ajani made his way over to his mother. "I really missed you Mom," Ajani said with a tear coming to his eye.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're back!" said Kamili as she nuzzled her long lost son.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart!" Simba said as he and Ajani approached Scar with anger burning in their eyes.

"Boys, you must understand! The pressures of ruling a kingdom…

Ajani cut him off. "Are no longer yours. Step down Scar."

"Ah you see, I would, naturally. But there is one little problem. You see them?" Scar said as he pointed to the horde of hyenas cackling above him. "They think I'm king."

"Well we don't!" A new voice said behind them. It was Nala.

"Simba and Ajani are the rightful rulers of the Pride Lands!" added Sapphire.

Simba and Ajani turned back to face their uncle, "The choice is yours Scar. Either step down or fight."

Scar smirked. "Oh, must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsibe for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree boys?"

"That's not gonna work Scar," said Ajani. "We've put the past behind us."

"Oh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

"Guys, what is he talking about?" asked Sapphire confused.

"Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret?" Scar said slyly."Well boys, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

The lionesses stared at Simba and Ajani awaiting an answer. It was silent for a couple moments, then they came forth. "We are," they both said sadly.

Sarabi and Kamili walked over to their sons in disbelief. "It's not true. Tell us it's not true!" said Sarabi.

"It's true," both lions admitted.

"You see! They admit it!" Scar said sinisterly. "Murderers!"

"No! It was an accident!" said Simba

"If it weren't for you two, Mufasa would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No," whispered Ajani.

"Then you're guilty!"

"No! We're not murderers!"

"Uh oh boys, you're in trouble again," Scar said as he pushed Simba and Ajani closer to the edge of Pride Rock. "But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone..knows..WHY!" As Scar said this, Simba and Ajani slipped off Pride Rock and clung to its ledge. Just then, a crack of lightning hit the base of Pride Rock, causing the dead trees around it to catch on fire.

"Simba! Ajani!" Nala and Sapphire screamed.

"This looks familiar. Hmmm, where have I seen this before? Let me think." Scar asked himself as he pretended to think to himself. "Oh yes, I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he died." As Simba and Ajani started to slip, Scar dug his claws into their paws. "And here's my little secret," Scar said as he put his face inches away from Simba's and Ajani's faces. "I... killed... Mufasa!"

Simba and Ajani took a trip down memory lane as they remembered when they were cubs screaming in horror as they saw their father fall down from the cliff. They both got a sudden burst of energy. "NOOOOO!" they both screamed. The two lions pinned Scar to the ground. "MURDERER!" they both screamed in unison.

Scar was visibly frightened. "Boys, please..."

"Tell them the truth!" Simba snapped.

"The truth? But the truth is in the eye of the beho..." Scar didn't get to finish his sentence because Simba pressed his paw harder to Scars throat. "Alright," Scar said. "Alright!" Scar said louder. "I did it," he hissed in a whisper.

"So they can hear you!" Ajani whispered menacingly.

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar admitted loud enough for everyone to hear.

As soon as the lionesses heard the truth, they leapt into action, causing the hyenas to jump in and starting attacking the lionesses. All of the hyenas lept onto Simba. Before they could do any real damage, Ajani swatted the hyenas off of Simba. "Go after Scar!" commanded Ajani.

"What about you?" Simba asked.

"I'll fight off the hyenas with the lionesses! I'll meet up with you later! Go now!"

Simba nodded and took off after Scar who was heading up towards the peak of Pride Rock. Scar saw the furious glare in Simba's eyes, which made him run up to the peak faster. Flames started to surround the peak as Scar ran to the edge where he almost slipped and fell. He started to breath a sigh of relief until Simba leapt trough the flames and stared at him and started to pace up to him. "Murderer..." Simba whispered.

Scar started to actually really fear Simba. "Simba, please. Please have mercy, I beg you," Scar pleaded

"You don't deserve to live."

"But Simba, I am uh family!" Scar stumbled with his words. "It's the hyenas who are the real enemy! It was their fault! It was their idea!" Scar betrayed the hyenas not knowing that they had been listening to the whole thing. They growled angrily as they backed away.

"Why should I believe you?" Simba asked as he came close to Scar. "Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle."

"No Scar," Simba said flatly. "I'm not like you."

"Oh Simba, thank you!" Scar said in relief. "You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. And how can I prove myself to you? Tell me anything.

"Run," Simba demanded. "Run away Scar, and never return." Simba said the same exact thing that Scar said to him when he was a cub.

"Yes... of course. As you wish..." Scar approach a pile of embers. "...Your majesty!" Scar hissed as he flung the embers into Simba's face.

"Ahh!" yelled Simba as he wiped the embers from his face. Scar took this oppurtunity to leap at Simba. He tackled Simba to the ground, then the battle had begun. Both of the lions slashed at each other's faces, each of them roaring in pain as they got slashed Simba so hard that it knocked him to the ground. Simba looked up to see Scar lunging at him. Simba thought he was a goner because he wasn't ready to counter Scar. Just then, a figure jumped through the flames and attacked Scar just before he could kill Simba. It was Ajani. The force of Ajani's attack sent Scar flying over the edge. Simba approach Ajani and hugged him. "Thank you so much 'Jani! You saved my life!"

Ajani smirked, "I told you I would meet up with you." Suddenly, a stinging sensation came to Ajani's left eye. He put his paw to his eye and when he looked at his paw, it was drenched in blood. "You gotta be kidding me," Ajani sighed. "It must've gotten slashed when I attacked Scar.."

Simba looked at Ajani's eye. He had a long scar going his left eye. Ajani's scar perfectly resembled Scar's."Ajani..." Simba said shocked.

"I look even more like him now," Ajani said sadly as his eyes fell to the ground.

"You may look him, but you are nothing like him. You are the most bravest and kind lion I know. Don't let anyone tell you different," Simba said sincerely.

Ajani smiled, "Thanks Simba." Suddenly, the two lions hear the hyenas' laughter, which was followed by Scar's screams of agony. "It looks like Scar is down for the count."

"He got what was coming to him," Simba said flatly. "Now c'mon, we should probably let everyone know that we're still alive."

"You're right," Ajani chuckled. "Let's go."

As it started to rain, which put out the flames, Simba and Ajani descended from the peak. They approached Nala, Sapphire, and their mothers. The lionesses looked at Ajani's scar with worried expressions, Ajani laughed. "It's fine guys, I'm ok." The lionesses smiled and nodded. Suddenly, they all heard the rattle of Rafiki's stick. He was motioning to the tip of Pride Rock.

Simba started to walk towards Rafiki, until he noticed that Ajani wasn't beside him. "Aren't you coming?" he asked Ajani who was still standing by the lionesses.

""You're gonna be the king, so only you should go up there," Ajani said.

"No Ajani," Simba began. "_We're_ gonna be the kings." We will rule this kingdom together. I won't allow the same thing to happpen to you and me as it did for Dad and Scar."

Ajani smiled and the two lions approached Rafiki. Rafiki bowed respectfully to Simba and Ajani. They both chuckled and pulled the mandrill in for a hug. Rafiki patted their shoulders and uttered three simple words, "It is time."

Both lions began their ascension to the tip of Pride Rock, while the pride waited in anticipation. As they ascended, the lions looked to the sky. The clouds started to clear. The brothers reached the tip and gave one last glance at the sky. From the sky, they heard Mufasa say one, but crucial word, "Remember..." The lions arched back and gave the loudest roar they could muster. The lionesses roared in response, signaling that they accepted their new rulers.

The Circle of Life has continued. A new story will begin.

**The End**

* * *

><p>I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written, which makes me proud. There you go my faithful readers, I have written my story, now I will leave this site forever... I'm just kidding. If you thought this was the end, you are mistaken! There will be a sequel! Questions will be answered. Will Ajani remember his past life? Will Ajani and Sapphire have cubs? Is the sequel going to be like The Lion King II Simba's Pride? All will be answered in the next story. Till then, farewell!<p> 


End file.
